A final walk
by JudithG41
Summary: A short drabble that came into my head and refused to go away until I wrote it down. Warning a death story of sorts


A final walk.

The young man sat, perched precariously on a rock, his bare feet dangling into the cool water below. Every now and then an errant wave would break free and thrust its way upwards soaking the bottom of his turned up jeans but he took no notice, content as he was to just sit and wait as the tide slowly ebbed leaving the sand stripped clean of all footprints. Glancing up at the sun he knew he had a long time to wait that day but he didn't care in the slightest, He had been waiting for so long for this day to arrive a few more hours wouldn't matter, and in truth he was a little torn about it anyway. His eyes turned seaward and he squinted against the sunlight as its rays bounced up off of the blue, still water. Smiling quietly to himself he thought his own feelings were a little like that huge ocean today, outwardly he was calm and serene, as still as the surface of the ocean, but underneath his thoughts and feelings were in a turmoil of hope and anticipation tampered only by a small feeling of sadness and regret. His thoughts swirled as the water swirled against the huge rock on which he sat, his memories surged and fell as the waves of the tide surged and fell back to collapse in on themselves creating a foam of anticipation which trickled across the sand.

There were other times in his life he had sat in similar positions at the water's edge, his mind a thousand miles away along with his dreams. If he thought back hard enough he could remember days with his family, his Mother laying out the picnic blanket as his beloved Father carried him on his shoulders into the surging waves, both of them laughing as the tide sucked at his Father's legs trying to dislodge his hold on the precious cargo he carried. He remembered the gentle hands that picked him up, coughing and choking, when an angry wave had thrown him to the floor and he had swallowed the salty water. He remembered to the soft, tender voice of his Mother calling to them both to join her and eat their picnic before the tide returned and their day had to end.

He remembered too, a few years later, when he had stood at the water's edge screaming in anger and rage, the tears freely flowing down his young cheeks and falling to mix with the water sloshing around his feet. He had stood there, cold, alone and desolate until his Uncles gentle arms had wrapped themselves around his young shoulders, holding him tightly in a thick, warm, woollen blanket and steering him towards his car where he lifted him into the rear seats and the loving ministrations of his Aunt. He had fallen asleep, his head on her knee, her hand softly stroking his hair. When he had woken the next morning no words had been spoken about his outpourings on the beach but he knew from that day his Aunt and Uncle loved him as much as his Mother did and his Father had.

The young man raised his dark eyes upwards to check on the position of the sun that was warming his body before easing his position on the rock. The water no longer played at his feet, the pull of the moon dragging it ever further away and his eyes had to strain to see the distant horizon. As he watched a young family walked along the beach in front of him leaving virgin footprints on their wake. The adults neither saw nor acknowledged him but the young blond haired girl waved her hand and smiled as she raced along the sand with her dog at her side. Smiling he raised his hand and waved back watching until they were out of site. He knew it wouldn't be long before they would be joined by others out to enjoy the pleasures of the cool water and the feel of fresh sand beneath their feet. Dropping his eyes downwards once more another memory came unbidden to his mind. One of himself and a friend as young men racing along the beach at low tide, their feet splashing through the water as they ran, laughter spilling out in time with their steps. As they had reached a rocky outcrop they had finally stopped running and dropped to the floor, both happy in the silence they surrounded them, each lost in their own thoughts. A week later they had both graduated and so had begun a career in which their friendship had become so special and played such an important part.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to enjoy the memory longer than the others, embracing the warm feeling it had caused to surge in his heart. He sat for a long time just reflecting in that friendship and warmth. A cool breeze suddenly whipped around his ears and he opened his eyes to see a dark cloud block the sun's rays for a few moments. His memories turned as quickly to another day on that same beach some four years later when together he and his friend had made a decision that would have far reaching consequences in their lives. Together they had cast the symbol of their whole being into the raging waters. A lot happened over the next couple of weeks before they had regained control of their lives but their friendship had remained intact.

The young man realised as he again glance up that the sun was dropping in the sky and the water was returning, it's waves reaching out like silver arms to once again tickle his bare feet and tug at his legs. He allowed the water to reach his knees before easing himself form the rock and wade slowly through the water and up the beach to the hard, cold pavement. Walking steadily through the throng of people rushing home to their loved ones he wandered into the quiet of the nearby cemetery where he sat down under a huge tree and watched unobtrusively as a large crowd stood respectfully around a newly dug grave.

His head fell to his knees and his eyes clouded over as another, much darker memory, filled his senses. A day just a few short weeks ago and a scene just like this. He remembered little of it now except a feeling of darkness and bone chilling cold. The people surrounding the grave then had, like now, been standing respectfully as someone had spoken beautiful words between their tears. The crowd had consisted of both young and old and a myriad of circumstances separated them in class but they all stood as one supporting each other.

The young man's head rose as from between the trees a ray of blinding sunlight broke through the branches and into his awareness forcing the dark memory away. With purpose now he rose and walked towards the now deserted grave, a mixture of anticipation and happiness coursing through his whole being. He stopped at the foot of the grave and waited, staring at the marker. Smiling he read it quietly to himself…Two words …'Ken Hutchinson'. Moving to run his fingers gently over them he lifted his head and glanced to his left as a feeling of wholeness blanketed him. Smiling what his partner called his hundred watt grin he spoke to the figure standing there.

"Hey Hutch…What took you so long partner?"

"Hey Starsk…" The tall blond man smiled back, had a couple of things to sort out first but I'm here now. Thanks for waiting. I sure as hell missed you."

Dave Starsky rose to stand by his partners' side once more his hand reaching out to touch the cheek of his partner who had been in the same shoot out as he some three weeks earlier. Totally outnumbered they had succeeded in drawing the fire towards them and away from the group of school children nearby. Help had arrived but too late to save either of them and they had both fallen, Starsky dying instantly from the shot to his heart and Hutch had hung on just a few hours longer. Both were buried side by side, together in death and they had been in life.

Hutch nodded to the grave markers. "Me and Thee Starsk!"

Starsky smiled before turning his partner to face the setting sun. "One more short walk Hutch…together."

Starsky's hand on Hutchs shoulder the two walked forwards toward the bright light shining through the trees.


End file.
